


A collection of one shots

by BillCipherpines



Category: Gravityfalls
Genre: Bill and dipper are ooc in this a bit, Blind!Dipper, BlindAU, Fluff, Human!Bill, Itsjustabunchofoneshots, M/M, Nerd!Dipper, Punk!Bill, Reverse!Bill, Reverse!Dipper - Freeform, Smut, StripperBill, Vampire!Dipper, basically random shit, blooslust!Au, highschoolAU, icanttag, leave suggestions, stripperAU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-13 13:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipherpines/pseuds/BillCipherpines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of BillDip one shots. You can leave prompts on my tumblr Illuminatethetrash and on my instagram Bill_illuminate_cipher. Most of these prompts are already coming from my wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt: its summer and Bill is horny. Dipper comes to the rescue. This is my first time writing smut i literally had no idea what i was doing

It was hot as fuck outside and Bill had about enough of it. No amount of ice cream and air conditioning could keep him cool, and laying down was absolutely no help. The fact that he had a raging boner and his boyfriend was out for a bit only seemed to add to his long list of issues. The punk let out a soft groan as he fell back against his bed, pushing the covers off his body and spreading out against the sheets. He bit his lip, huffing heavily with a glance at the door every now and then. Where was Dipper when he needed him? 

          Dipper, meanwhile, trudged his way back to the shack, running a hand through his sweat drenched hair. He opened the door, sighing as the cool air hit him. "Bill?" He called out to his boyfriend as he made his way into the living room. When the blonde was no where to be seen he called again. A frustrated groan from upstairs was his only answer and he made his way up the stairs and into the attic bedroom. What he saw surprised him, "uh...." Bill's eyes widened as he quickly pulled his hand out of his pants and sat up. His surprise was quickly replaced with a smirk at the sight of the brunette. "Like what you see Pine Tree?"  
"Shut up...." He muttered, quickly walking over to the blond and straddling his waist. 

Bill bucked his hips, groaning as he pulled Dipper down for a kiss. Bill nipped his lip, earning a moan from the boy above him. He huffed and pulled back, its way to hot for clothes. Grabbing the gamer's shirt he swiftly pulled it off. Dipper bit his lip, rolling his hips down against him with a soft moan. He leaned down to kiss and nip at his boyfriend's neck, listening to a chorus of soft moans. Bill thread his fingers into his hair, using his other hand to pull the hem of Dipper's jeans. "C'mon on Pine Tree please." Dipper complied, leaning back to pulls his jeans down along with Bill's. He kissed his hip, slowly pulling his boxers off as the punk below him let out a sigh of relief.  
Bill grabbed his arm, flipping them over. "My turn." He purred, pulling Dipper's boxers down. He kissed his inner thigh nipping softly. Dipper gasped, threading his fingers into his hair. Bill smirked, kissing the base of his dick to the tip. Dipper arched into his touch, silently begging for more. The blonde took his time, swirling his tongue around the head before taking him into his mouth and sucking. "A-ah!" Dipper bucked his hips and Bill retaliated by holding his hips down. He took him as deep as he could, wrapping a hand around the part he couldn't reach with his mouth.  
Dipper groaned, refraining from bucking his hips into his boyfriend's mouth. He was so close, the tight heat bubbling in his abdomen. "B-Bill fuck im-" he whimpered as Bill pulled back with a smirk, "W-why'd you stop!!"  
"Calm down. Im not going anywhere." He leans over, grabbing a tube from the drawer and pouring the clear liquid onto his fingers. Dipper shifts impatiently, lifting his hips slightly. Bill chuckles, leaning down to give him another kiss as he teases a finger against his tight heat before slowly easing it in. "Ah, fuck Bill." He gasps, pressing into his finger. Bill chuckles softly, nuzzling his neck and nipping his ear lobe. He adds another finger, spreading them and pushing them deeper. A loud moan leaves Dipper when his fingers brush against his sweet spot, "B-Bill please! C-come on!" Bill pulls his fingers out, slicking himself and slowly pressing into his lover. Dipper whimpers, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck as he thrusts into him. His pace started slow but slowly became faster, pants and moans leaving his mouth. He gripped his boyfriend's hips, slamming into his prostate earning a loud moan from both boys. "Fuck! Dipper!"  
"Bill! H-harder y-yes!" Dipper arched his back, gripping the other's shoulders. Bill sinks his teeth into his shoulder, thrusting harder. "F-fuck Dipper... I-im gunna-"  
"I-I know. Fuck me too." He moans, panting against his lover's neck. Another bite deep enough to draw blood sends him over the edge, releasing with a shuddered moan. Bill releases soon after him, panting against his neck. He kisses his shoulder in an apology. Dipper hums, turning his head to kiss him gently, running his fingers over his tattoos. "Mm, were you waiting for me all day?" Bill huffed, pulling out of him and laying beside him, "no..." Dipper chuckled, placing a kiss on his cheek and pulling him close, "whatever you say. I love you."  
"I love you too."


	2. Sick days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dipper gets sick and Will is there to help him. Its basically shameless fluff

On normal days Dipper Gleeful would strut about the town of Gravity Falls, his hair styled to perfection and his signature smirk in place. Today, however, wasn't one of those days. Dipper lay is bed, hair disheveled and all over the place, eyes tired and glossy. And yet, instead of a smirk there was a tired smile because as always the person he relied on the most was right there next to him.  
           Will hummed as he ran his fingers through Dipper's hair, moving his hand only to adjust the cloth on his head. "You don't have to stay here you know. I'll be fine." The brunette mumbled, coughing into his arm. "Im not leaving your side. Unless its to get you more tea." Will said, his tone leaving no room for the other to argue. With a weak nod Dipper turned over to lay his head on the demon's lap. Will sighed, rubbing the other's shoulder and down to his side. "Y-You should take a n-nap Pine Tree..." He stuttered, earning a scoff "I'm fine." Dipper grumbled, turning over his head pounding. He groaned, sniffling and holding back a sneeze.  
                 Will only nodded he knew it would be useless to fight with his stubborn lover. Instead, he laid down beside him, pulling the blankets over them both and letting the other lay his head on his chest. Dipper sighed, this position was much more comfortable. He closed his eyes and relaxed in the demon's embrace. As he drifted off he felt him place a soft kiss on his head and with that he fell into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Amuse me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: dipper and Will enjoy an amusement park

Child laughter filled the fresh summer air, kids chased after each other with balloon swords in hand, mothers sighed as they pulled out their money to buy their kid another treat, and couples smiled and held hands as they walked past. Among those couples, Will Cipher and Dipper Gleeful just happened to be one of them. After the magic show the brunette had preformed, the rest of the carnival was free rein for the two men and Will took that chance to grab his boyfriend's hand and drag him to the nearest ride. Of course, that ride included only the spinning tea cups (he was too scared to do anything else) until Dipper decided he wanted to make his way to the haunted house.  
         The thought of a haunted house scared the demon, but he concealed his fright. He was a demon for hell's sake! The most powerful demon, and there was no way he was afraid! Dipper held his hand as he dragged him into the depths of the make shift house. Actors screamed and animatronics hissed. It all seemed like fun to Dipper. He laughed at every fake monster and shook his head at every jump scare. Will only held his hand and hid his face. Dipper only started to notice something was wrong as they neared the end. After all, the demon's sniffles and shaking were unmistakable to him.   
          Dipper stop abruptly, turning to look at the sniffling demon and wiping his tears. "Im sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you into this." He muttered, cupping his cheek with his hand. "N-no i just wanted to make you h-happy." Will took his hand, "I'm sorry I'm ruining your fun...."   
"You could never ruin anything Will." He lifted his head, kissing him gently. The demon smiled, wrapping his arms around the other's neck and deepening the kiss.   
          Dipper pulled back after a bit, smiling and walking out of the house "it was boring anyway. Lets go do something a bit more fun~" he smirked, looking down at the blushing face of his boyfriend and making his way to the next ride.


	4. Times ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> todays prompt is the soulmate AU. A count down on your wrist counts the time to when you'll meet your soulmate! Enjoy!

Dipper nervously looked down at his arm 10 minutes left. He never feared the count down until today, in fact, he never believed in this whole soulmate thing in the first place. He looks up from his wrist when Grunkle Stan calls him for work. With a sigh, he goes back to working at the register.   
5 minutes, the anticipation was killing him. Biting his lip nervously he rung up a customer with shaking hands and a fake smile, "have a nice day sir." He muttered, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding when the man left. "Bro bro! Don't be so nervous I'm sure they'll be perfect!" His sister placed a hand on his shoulder and he gave her a small smile "thats easy for you to say. You've already found yours." It was true, Mabel met Pacifica months ago, and they've been happy ever since. Dipper couldn't help but worry again, 5 minutes 20 seconds. "What if they're disappointed with me?"   
"Dipper relax, no one could ever be disappointed in you."   
1 minute and 50 seconds, he couldn't do this he was freaking out. He stocked the shelves with shaking hands, and walked with cautious steps. He was scared and nervous and his fear was eating at him constantly. 10 seconds, oh god....  
5 seconds, this was it. Shaking hands held the counter and handed out change  
4 seconds   
3 seconds  
2...  
1...   
Dipper closed his eyes and awaited his fate.... Nothing happened, maybe it wasn't meant to be. The ring of the bell on the front door brought him back to reality, another customer walked in. Dipper opened his eyes and lifted his head. Another nervous figure looked at him with wide eyes. He was blonde, lean, and tall and he was everything Dipper hoped for. "A-are you.... U-umm...." He swallowed his words as the boy walked forward. "The names Bill Cipher... And in kinda hoping you're my soulmate." He held out his wrist with a smile, the clock was left at zero. Dipper looked down at his and saw the same, he stared back up at golden eyes with a smile.   
"I-im Dipper.... Sorry if im not what you hoped..."   
"Oh kid, you're everything i dreamed of."


	5. The light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blind Dipper AU cuz why not

                On lovely summer days like this, Dipper enjoyed sitting outside and feeling the wind on his. Although he could not see it, he also enjoyed the sunset. The wind always became softer during sunset and it made him feel a sense of safety. He never though much about what the sunset itself looked like, until he met Bill. The demon constantly took pride in describing the beauty in everything Dipper couldn't see. Sometimes, he would take his hand and  guide him around the texture of everything.   
                      Tonight, Dipper felt even more lucky than he did before. Because tonight Bill was beside him, leaning against him with his chin on his head and describing the beauty of the sunset before him. "Its like, the sky glows a bright array of colors. A beautiful combination of pink and orange. And as the sky grows darker it becomes a beautiful purple."   
"What about the sun?" Dipper hummed, leaning against the taller. "The sun glows a lot softer than it does in the morning. Right now its slowly moving lower." Dipper nods, closing his eyes and picturing it all. He feels something touch his hand, fingers intertwine with his own. "Bill?" The blonde says nothing, only pressing a soft kiss to the other's temple.   
                     Dipper says nothing more. Their relationship had no need for words, and thats just how they liked it.


	6. Out in the open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scentence prompt: he sucked my dick in the bathroom
> 
> You can thank my lovely classmate for this shameless smut

A muffled moan rung out from the bathroom stall. Dipper's hand fisted in Bill's hair as he continued to deep throat his length. This wasn't Dipper's idea. In fact, it was almost an ambush. The teen had been washing his hands when his boyfriend strolled in all hands and honey words. And before he knew it they were locked in the bathroom stall, Dipper holding back moans and Bill gripping his hips. 

Dipper's breath hitched when he heard the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut. He tugged at Bill's hair, looking down at him with concern. Bill pulled back, licking pre cum off the tip and teasing his tongue against the slit before mumbling, "its okay baby. Just keep quiet." Dipper bit his hands and nodded, Bill took that as a sign to continue and licked a stripe across the base. Whoever was in the bathroom had left and Dipper let out a moan he didn't know he was holding as Bill took him back into his mouth again. He grazed his teeth against the base and Dipper let out a low moan as he came into his mouth. Bill hummed, swallowing and standing up. "Well that was fun. See you in class babe." And with that he got up and left, leaving a flustered Dipper in the bathroom stall.


	7. Get bloody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scentence prompt: vampire blood cures all. 
> 
> Bill is hospitalized and Dipper comes to help him....a bit

         How the fuck did this even happen? That was the only thing Bill though as he lay in the hospital bed, IV connected to his arm and monitor beeping. His veins, now colored black and traveling up his arm and his eyes swollen and red. The worst part is he knew exactly how it happened. He was walking in the woods when he was attacked. By what, he wasn't sure, and now he was stuck in this stupid hospital bed with a curse that could probably kids him on a second. In fact he was almost about to give up, shut his eyes and let sleep over take him. That is, until something soft pressed against his neck.   
                    "W-what the- No not you!"   
"Yes meeeee~" a soft voice purred against the nape of his neck. "I see you're in a bit of a predicament here cutie~ and you know, i can help you." Bill closed his eyes and sighed. "You cant stay like this forever... I can help you if you just let me." He punctuated his sentence by dragging his fangs up his neck. "Dipper.... No stop!"   
"Fine. I'll let you stay like this then." He stopped and stepped back. Bill whined, he couldn't handle this anymore. "Fine! Fine! Dipper p-please! It hurts make it stop!" Dipper smirked, "all i needed to hear." He leans in, sinking his fangs into his neck, earning a low moan from the blonde as he sank his fangs deeper. Instead of drinking his blood however he drinks up the venom in his system. He slowly pulled back, licking the wound in his neck and sealing it. "Thanks....." Bill hummed, turning over with a sigh as his face went back to his normal color. Dipper hums, kissing his head "you're welcome." He strokes his hair. Bill closed his eyes, twitching slightly. He felt a bit weird, a tang of something different in his mouth. "After all.." Dipper continued, "vampire blood cures all."


	8. Get Gud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another vampire!dip with insomniac!bill   
> Sentence prompt: yandere blood drinking ass (I swear these are not my ideas)

Bill couldn't sleep again. He lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling with blood shot eyes. He put a hand over his eye, grumbling and trying to fall back asleep. The cool wind flowed through the window, making the curtains flap against the window. The sound of his ticking clock was the only noise accompanying the sound and Bill felt as though he was going insane. "I'm so thirsty" He muttered.

"What a coincidence, so am i." A deep chuckle sounded from the window frame. Bill quickly turned towards the voice, finding the source to be a silhouette leaning against the window. "Dipper..." The vampire smirked, stepping closer to the blonde. He leaned against the bed and ran a hand through his hair, Bill angrily pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me you yandere blood sucking ass! You're the reason I'm like this!" To punctuate his sentence he revealed a set of fangs.

Dipper said nothing, he continues to pet his hair before muttering "i made you beautiful. You'll see soon enough." "Whats that supposed to mean!!?" He yelled as Dipper stood up and proceeded to jump out the window. Bill growled, following after him and leaning out of his window. "COME BACK HERE!!!" He searched for a small glimpse of the vampire but found none. Great.... Just great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so very sorry these are short! I literally write them in school on a whim so they end up pretty small. I'll make something longer i promise! Dont forget to leave a prompt on my tumblr!   
> http://illuminatethetrash.tumblr.com/


	9. Dont Threaten me With a Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper heads out to a club with Mabel and gets an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i havent been updating consistently. I really havent had the inspiration i needed to keep this going

Dipper wasn't much for parties and late night get togethers. With that in mind it was safe to assume that he wasn't much for clubs either, but that didn't stop Mabel from practically dragging him to a new strip club that had opened a couple miles from Gravity Falls. After three days of constant and non stop begging Dipper finally gave in. "Bro bro you wont regret this!"  
"Mabel i really don't know about this..." But she ignored him, forcing him to 'dress up casual and not in that crummy stuff you usually wear'.  
"Lets go!" She said, "it'll be fun!" She said. Well he wasn't having fun at all. The stench of alcohol and the loud cheers of a bunch of drunk high schoolers and College kids filled the air, mixing in with the loud thrum of music. Dipper shrunk back in his seat as he ordered himself another drink and just as he was about to ask Mabel to leave the whole room went quiet and the lights went dim. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" A high pitched voice sounded from the speakers earning cheers from the crowd surrounding the stage. "I know i've kept you all waiting. It must have been torture!" A resounding agreement from the crowd gave the voice its answer. Dipper leaned forward a bit in his seat, he would never admit this to anyone but he was definitely intrigued. "Well the waits over! So how about we raise a little hell!"  
Cheers erupted from the crowd as blue and yellow lights flashed, showing off the lean and tan body of the blonde on stage. He dance moves were swift and the crowd enjoyed every minute of it. Dipper looked over at Mabel who literally almost fell out of her seat. When he glanced back he caught the dancer's eyes on him, a smirk playing on his lips as he rolled his hips in time with the music. Dipper's face flushed and when the dance was over he quickly turned back to the bar and ordered another drink.  
"Looked like someone had the hots for you!" Mabel giggled as they left the club and made their way back to their car. Dipper helped a drunk Mabel into her seat and was about to get in when he felt a light tap to his shoulder. He turned around, coming face to face with none other than the dancer. "I hope you liked the show." He purred, sending shivers down Dipper's spine. "Uh y-yeah it was very.... D-different."  
"Well i mean if you want to see more you can always call me. But maybe we could just have dinner first" He hands him a piece of paper, glancing down Dipper made it out to be the man's number. The name 'Bill Cipher' was scribbled out in neat hand writing. "Uh, y-yeah sure! I'd love that!" He turned his attention back to Bill, who smiled and kissed his cheek before walking back into the club.  
That night Dipper had decided one thing. He may not like parties, but he definitely liked clubs.


	10. Welp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a brief anouncement

Before i begin, no this is not a chapter. Im gunna take this moment to talk about how Gravity Falls is ending today. But that doesnt mean i'll stop making BillDip fanfiction or loving the show im general and it doesnt mean im leaving the fandom any time soon. With that being said i'm working on a bit of a project so updating the short stories isnt exactly whats on my mind right now. Rest assured you can still leave me prompt ideas and other notions in the comments or on my tumblr and i will get to them. 

Thank you, Mortecai


	11. Lonley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Cipher saves the day and aquires a date in the process

         Dipper Pines wasn't one to have many friends. In fact, the chubby child could go so far as to say he had none at all. His sister was the only friend he had once they had left Gravity Falls at the end of the summer, and when school had started Dipper once again found himself alone. Mabel running off to be with her friends, and Dipper being his socially awkward self found no joy in discussing the latest gossip.  
                So when lunch came around and Mabel ran to sit with her friends Dipper sat at the very last table and took out his lunch. Now Dipper wasn't exactly in the best shape, he wasn't skinny that was for sure. He was chubby and short and apparently those two things didn't mix well. So as he say down at the table, his stomach peeking ever so slightly out of his shirt, he stared at his food in shame and made no move to eat it. He tried his best to ignore the snickers that came from the table in front of him. Jocks and cheerleaders crowded together, whispering and pointing at him constantly. He was able to block them out, but only for a little while because a group of them had decided to get us and torment him in person.  
                  A sense of dread filled the brunette as a shadow loomed over him. He gulped, slowly turning around and coming face to face with the leader of the pack Tad Strange. The raven haired boy grinned, grabbing Dipper by his collar and hoisting him up "well well. Hello there muffin top. Its been a while." And with that he merely dropped him, his followers laughing in the background as he dumped Dipper's lunch onto his head. "Whats the matter?! You're not gunna eat? Maybe we should help you." Dipper did nothing as two of his henchmen held him up and Tad got ready to stuff a large amount of food into his mouth.  
                  "HEY! DROP THE KID!" The group was taken back by the shrill voice  that sounded behind him. The sound of a punch followed by a groan and a thud was all Dipper heard as he was dropped to the ground. Tad scrambled to get up, glaring at the blond he was so suddenly assaulted by. "You want some more?" The blond growled and Tad was quickly abandoned as the rest of his group fled. He got up, dusting himself off and walking away. "Thought so..." Dipper looked up at his savior with red and puffy eyes. A hand was extended his way and he gladly took it, standing up and tugging his shirt over his swollen belly. "Im sorry about them. They're just a bunch of assholes. I'm Bill by the way." The kid-no Bill- smiled. Dipper blushed, stuttering out his own name. He looked Bill over, the blond was beautiful to say the least. With tan skin, toned muscles, and amber eyes Dipper couldn't help but wonder why he even bothered to chase his bullies away for him. "Take a picture it'll last longer kid." Bill chuckled. He couldn't help but to notice just how cute Dipper looked when he was flustered. His chubby cheek and button nose flushed red. Bill bit his lip, "come on, lets get you cleaned up." He smiled softly, leading the brunette out of the lunch room. Dipper slowly padded after him "um... Thank you. I-I owe you one."   
"You dont owe me anything Pine Tree. You dont deserve the things they do to you."   
Dipper scoffed at that, squishing the fat on his stomach, "I'm a mess... I'm ugly and I deserve it.." That caused Bill to stop halfway to their walk to the bathroom when he heard that. He turned around, taking Dipper's hands in his own. "You look wonderful. Who you are is what matters not what you look like." That made Dipper blush once again, squeezing his hands gently he looked up at the blonde. "Thank you. No one's ever said that to me before."  
"Its the truth. Now, Dipper, i've got a question for ya?"  
"What is it?"  
"How do i convince your adorable face to go on a date with me?"   
      Dipper's eyes widened, he flushed, and stuttered looking for a proper answer before taking a deep breath. "Yes.."  
"Yes what?"  
"I'll go on a date with you." And Bill knew at that moment that this was the best day of his life.


	12. Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wonderful destiny!

There was a chain of islands along the Mediterranean sea, each with its own colony of sirens who separated themselves into territories. There was an unspoken rule between each of the colonies, that all food and treasures that landed in a certain territory belonged to that of the colony and to no one else. That rule is what kept peace between the separate groups and had been maintained for centuries. That is, of course, until war broke out between them. Two sides fought to the death over a single spot of land. A warm, enclosed island, filled with humans to feed on and treasures to collect. The war was won by two brothers, Stanford and Stanley Pines, who were then elected the emperors of a shared race of sirens who forever lived in harmony. When Dipper was born into the royal family along with his twin sister Mabel those stories were the ones he was told and the ones he lived by. When they grew up, their destinies were all but laid out for them. Mabel accepted her role as a royal guard with great determination and ease. Dipper, however, hated the fact that he was faced with the duty of marrying the first born of one of the neighboring colonies. Stanford had said that it was his destiny, and in order to keep the peace he had to marry because his sister was not. Outraged, Dipper spent most of his time exploring the warm ocean floor of the island, escaping his duties and hiding from his family whenever he could.

On one warm, summer day, Dipper escaped from his training to explore the sea beds in search of treasure. A sparkle in the sea weed had crossed his line of sight and immediately he swam after it. Flicking his tail in one fluid motion, he swiftly darted away from the vegetation and toward the glimmer of light. He reached out to touch it, only for another hand to fall atop his. With a sudden yelp he pulled his hand away and swam back. A mop of blonde hair peaked out from behind the sea weed and picked up the shimmering golden crown, placing it atop his head before glaring at at Dipper and bearing his teeth. "Stealing someones crown eh? Thats a bit rude if you ask me." The boy growled, swimming up to Dipper so they were eye level. Dipper gulped, looking over the siren before him. He had tan skin that looked almost smooth, and a shimmering golden tail that swayed as he stayed afloat. It made Dipper almost jealous, as he looked back down at his dirt covered blue tail in disgust. The boy must have noticed his change in expression, because he lifted his crown off his head and put it on Dipper's. "My name is Bill. Im from the Mindscape colony." Dipper perked up, blinking and floating back a bit "B-Bill.. A-as in prince Cipher?" Bill scoffed, "Don't call me that. It's way too professional for me. Anyway, you haven't told me your name." Dipper flushed, looking down at his hands, "i'm Dipper Pines of Gravity Falls." Bill grinned, circling the brunette with a smirk, "the prince.. My parents said we'd meet soon but i always figured it would be at our wedding." Dipper turned to face the blonde, fixing him with a glare. "I barely know you! I dont care if its for the good of the colony! Im not marrying someone i just met!" He could of sworn he saw Bill's happy smile falter slightly and he quickly apologized for what he had said. The blond only shook his head, "I can't blame you... I really dont even know if I want to get married. I want to be free." Dipper slowly took the other's hand, placing his pearl bracelet onto his wrist, "For the crown.." he muttered. Bill smiled, "can we be friends?"

"of course we can."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months after the boys first met their friendship had grown. Both colonies knew of the boys' friendship, and how they would hang out by the beach and hunt together and look for treasure. In fact, a rumor had spread throughout both kingdoms, everyone discussing the wedding and the plans that were being made. As Dipper entered his colonies borders he was greeted with cheers from the crowd, and claps on the back. He chuckled nervously, looking at everyone in confusion. What was going on? Had something happened while he was gone? He continued to smile and nod as he swam his way through the swarm of happy sirens, only to be knocked back by his sister who pulled him into a crushing hug. "Mabel? Whats going on?" Mabel answered with a happy squeal and pulled back, clearing her throat "I heard the news Dipper! Im so glad you and Bill hit it off!" 

"w-wait what?"

"yeah bro! The whole reef is talking about it! So? Who popped the question first?"

"w-what!? M-Mabel Bill and I are just friends!" That stopped Mabel in her tracks, and she stared at him with wide eyes. "So... You're not getting married?" Dipper hissed, "i'll get married on my own time!" And with that he quickly swam off, pushing his way through the crowd and out of the territory. As he swam through the reef, flicking his tail in anger he butted head first into something, knocking it back. "Ow! Watch it kid!" Dipper sighed, recognizing the high pitched voice he had come to like so much. "Why are you here Bill?"

"I'm here to talk to you... There was a rumor that spread through the colony and-"

"i know." He cut him off. Bill looked up at him in shock, "oh.. Well anyway. I dont know who started it but i wanted to apologize. I know you dont like me in that way, and I know we'll never be anything more than friends... But i like you Pine Tree. I like you a lot.." He finished his rant with a sigh and turned to leave. Dipper growled, grabbing his arm and pulling him close, "I like you too. And i dont want to get married just yet. But i would be honored to be your mate." Bill gasped as Dipper pulled him into a kiss, wrapping his bright blue tail around Bill's golden one. He returned the kiss happily, running his fingers through soft brown hair. This is how Dipper always wanted it to be, he decided. Whether it was marriage or not, he was happy to have someone like Bill.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three years later the reef was in yet another uproar, but this time for a totally different reason. A young man stood in front of his great uncles as his sister fixed his hair and two other females covered him in pearls and water lilies. In another part of the reef a blonde male held his head high, masking his nervousness as he was shrouded in gold and beautiful flowers. Both boys gulped as their respective caretakers praised them and told them it was going to be okay. And with that they were ushered out of their separate rooms and into a large castle. On the thrones sat Bill's parents and Dipper's grunkles, who had made their way over to the large thrones and sat done. Bill swam in front of their thrones and faced the large double doors in nervous anticipation. Two large males at the front of the door announced Dipper's presence as they slowly opened it. Bill sucked in a breath as Dipper nervously swam in. The crowd's heads turned to face him and he smiled as he made his way to Bill, whose eyes shone with pride and adoration.

Dipper stopped in front of his mate, a smile on his face and a faint blush in his cheeks. Bill took his lover's hands, looking into his eyes. "Dipper Pines.. I love you. And i promise to forever cherish you. For as long as we stay together and for as long as you will have me." He finished, lifting his hand to wipe a tear from Dipper's cheek. "I love you so much." Dipper purred, taking a shuddered breath, "And i'll protect you. For as long as both of us shall live. And together we'll be better than anything." The crowed cheered as Bill pulled his lover into a deep kiss, sealing their fate and their destiny. Slowly, he pulled back, leaning their foreheads together "You look beautiful as always." He purred, causing Dipper to giggle softly. 

They pulled away from each other when his Grunkle cleared his throat, looking at Bill's parents who smiled and nodded. "Well then! Our families are united and our colonies will forever be at peace. And i think this calls for a celebration!" Dipper laughed, tugging Bill off the stage and kissing him quickly "I couldnt agree more!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I apologize greatly for my not so frequent updates! I will try my best! If you want to suggest more prompts you can contact me here:
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: Illuminatethetrash
> 
> instagram: @Bill_illuminate_Cipher [this crush link in bio]


	13. ITS NOT STALKING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Yandere Bill idea suggested by BennyDrowned152 on tumblr. Enjoy

Bill was in no means stalking! No this totally wasn't stalking at all, he just...stumbled upon the boy as he was traversing the wide array of mindscapes and decided to stay for a while. Dipper's mindscape was a maze of pine trees, packed with eyes that watched his every move and distant howls from his long forgotten nightmares- some of which had to do with Bill- and it was perfect. The sky above him, despite the mindscape being a monochrome landscape, was littered with stars. As Bill followed the 'northern star', which seemed to move in different directions, he came to the conclusion that it was leading him to Dipper. And when he found him he was more than thrilled. Of course, he hesitated to go up to the boy, who was laying on his back in a clear field and looking up at the stars. Instead, he opted to hide in the trees and watch the steady rise and fall of his chest. He just looked so peaceful, why disturb him?

 

No, instead Bill decided to sit and watch. But it wasn't stalking! So what if he dreamed of laying beside the boy and sliding his hands across pale skin? So what if no one was allowed to touch HIS Pine Tree? No this wasn't weird, nor was it creepy. In fact, this was love and he'd have it no other way. His train of thought was suddenly cut off when he heard the shuffle of Dipper's feat. He watched as Dipper got up and began walking back into the forest. Bill sprang to his feet and followed him, swiftly making his way through the trees. Until, well, he fucked up. A low growl erupted behind him and he looked up to notice he was face to face with a nightmare. Dipper must have heard the noise because he immediately began running. The nightmare ignored Bill, baring its teeth and running straight for Dipper. "Oh. Hell. Fucking. NO!" No one was going to touch his Pine Tree. Real or not. He sprang into action, flames erupting from his hands as he grabbed the nightmare and slammed it into the nearest tree. It fell with a loud yelp, stopping Dipper in his tracks and making him turn around. Bill took no notice as he grabbed the beast by the throat and slammed his fists through its blackened chest. Black, goo runs down his arm as he slid it out of the beasts chest and sent it crashing to the ground, disappearing in a heap of black smoke.

 

Bill stared at the ground, clenching his fists and breathing heavily. Something soft pressed against his back, a warm breath against his neck had him shivering. He smirked, "Pine Tree." There was no answer, and Bill turned around once the warmth had disappeared. Dipper smiled up at him, "thanks for saving me. Just for that im gonna ignore the fact that you somehow ended up in my head again." Bill chuckled, pulling his Pine Tree close and running his fingers through soft locks. "You're cute when you're sleeping did you know that?"

"you watch me sleep? You know what... I'm not even gonna ask." He sighed, pressing his head against his chest. Bill purred, "you're mine kid. And no one's gonna hurt you. Not while im around." He felt Dipper shudder "You're insane.."

"I know. But you're gonna love me."

"If you say so."

"Oh i know so." And with that he picked his Pine Tree up and headed further into the forest. They would spend the rest of the night together, and every night after that. But he wouldn't tell Dipper that. He'd only freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to leaves more suggestions you can do so on my:
> 
> tumblr: illuminatethetrash.tumblr.com
> 
> instagram: @Bill_illuminate_Cipher
> 
> wattpad: BillCipherPines
> 
> thanks for reading!


	14. Liquid Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay this is a prompt for @nightmareteddybear on wattpad who has been asking me to do this and i so rudely neglected to. My apologies.  
> Todays prompt: "why cant you be this honest and kind sober?"

It was around midnight when Dipper invited himself over to Bill's house with a toothy grin and a packet of bud light in his hand. Bill had reluctantly accepted his company and soon enough they were situated on the couch and drunk off their asses. Drunk meaning Bill was drunk and Dipper was enjoying his constant babble about meaningless things. "I mean spiders man! They're everywhere! We could be right next to one. WE'LL NEVER KNOW!" 

It was around one am when things started dying down. Bill's babbling decreased to a minimum and instead he laid his head against Dipper's side, mumbling sweet words into his neck. "I love your eyes." He muttered, "i just get lost in them. And your smile and your laugh.. I just..I love you." Dipper's heart would have skipped a beat if he had one. And he would have flushed red, if he could. But instead he sucked in a breath, turning to face a doe eyed Bill with a small smile "why cant you be this honest and kind sober?" Bill only hummed, snuggling against his side and mumbling "do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you." 

"I just.. I feel everyone hates me.. Like I'm an annoyance. A burden." Dipper placed a kiss on his cheek, wiping away a tear. "You're not a burden. You're amazing." He watched as Bill nuzzled against his neck and whispered a soft 'thank you..i love you' before drifting off to sleep.

"No you don't.. But thats okay. Being here with you right now is enough for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! Im actually thinking of getting a SpideyPool One Shots thing up for prompts and such! Meanwhile you can leave BillDip prompts here:
> 
> tumblr: Illuminatethetrash.tumblr.com
> 
> instagram: Bill_Illuminate_Cipher
> 
> wattpad: BillCipherPines

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll be updating frequently and hopefully whenever i can. But typing on my phone is really hard so...


End file.
